


Killer Clown

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Evan, Evan Lika de roughness, Fighting, Knife Play, M/M, Multiple chapters, Running, Sassy Evan, Smutt, Snarky Evan, Top Jonathan, We need more T.J, Wild Delirious, breath play, dub-con, nom, ropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: Evan nearly wet himself. Delirious pulled his mask up, revealing the messy clown paint. He was sitting in a crouched position, a wild grin on his face.
"So close Evan, so close..".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I went there.

Evan let out a shaken sigh. He had been running for 12 minutes, he had gotten rid of his red sneakers, they were causing too much noise on the cool gravel. Delirious had started the game in a nearby forest, and Evan needed to cover as much ground as possible; If Evan was caught again, Delirious would do some long, long lasting damage.

Evan whined at the thought. He still had deep scars and black bruises on his thighs and back. Evans' neck was still raw from the car ride here. Jonathan had tightened the collar on Evans' neck. A warning that Delirious was getting bored. To him the constant catching and repeated punishment tired him. So warning Evan that things would get only worse set his heart alight.

Back to the present. Evan heard a laugh in the distance, signalling that Delirious was nearby and had spotted Evan. Shit.

Evan crouched down, getting on his hands and knees. He ignored the stinging and decided for something new. Every time he heard the laugh, he would run left. He would always go against instinct. But this time he'll run back towards the car as soon as Delirious went left. Evan actually had a chance. He could hot wire the car and then collect Jonathan, he'll be the one doing all the fucking. As soon as Delirious' figure disappeared, Evans plan went into action.

He leaped up nimbly onto his feet, the adrenaline fuelling his body and warming his face and legs. They were burning from the digging gravel and cold night, sitting still with cramps exploding in his legs wasn't fun, but then again it was, just the rush and manical laughter bringing him on edge. A very spicy sex life.

Evan began to run, his legs confused and cramping further. The pain was almost unbareable and Evan wanted to scream. He had to bite his lip. Hard, a few drops of blood splashing onto ground. Evan stood back up, the drops of blood would really bite him in the ass because Delirious had a 6th sense when It came to finding people, Evan would've asked him about it if he hadn't been running for his life.

As Evan neared the forest, he could make out the car headlights. He looked around the area, not noticing any shadows or people. Thankfully the car was just a little further and that would mean victory.

Evan suddenly had a bad feeling about this. Delirious was smart. Too smart for his own good and if he was quiet it means he was plotting or right behind him. Evan turned around slowly to make sure. The coast was clear for now. Evan could clearly make the silver outline of the land rover through the trees. He had to supress a shiver. The cold feeling was getting stronger which confused Evan. He was surely getting further away from the killer clown and not closer, at least that was what he thought.

Evan practically threw himself at the car. Not only was it precious and HIS car but it was also his ticket to freedom train and Jonathans' booty. Man was he going to wreck the clown, he could picture the pretty blue maid outfit he would make him wear and the way Jon said 'Master..'. Evan really needed to win. He had been bottom bitch for too long.

As Evan reached for the door handle a loud bashing sound shook the car and caused Evan to drop and curl up. When he didn't hear anything else, he felt it safe to look up. Big mistakes were made that day, and the biggest was Evan thinking he could win.

Evan nearly wet himself at the sight above him. He chocolate eyes dialating in fear and energy rush. Delirious pulled his mask down, revealing the messy clown paint. He was sitting in a crouched position, a wild grin on his face.

"So close Evan, so close".

Evan could only gulp down the bile that rose to his throat. He felt cornered. So naturally he did the stupid thing and turned his back on Delirious, trying to run. Before he could even get two feet ahead, a force attached itself to him, pulling him down along with it. Evan began to panic, Jonathan had caught him and now it was over. He should have been more careful, never underestimate Delirious because he will leap at you like a jaguar does deer. 

Evan could feel Delirious' fingers tracing patterns on his back, humming softly. Evan relaxed slightly, maybe Jonathan wasn't feeling up to it so they could go home and watch movies. Evan wasn't that lucky. Seconds later, the cold hands found his neck, clipping something that was all too vaguely familiar. The stupid collar and leash. At least this time he was not suffocating, he had blanked out only to be met with Delirious' worried expression.

Evan felt the weight lift, as well as the arm with the leash, pulling him unwillingly up. Jonathan felt proud that his pet had some fight left in him.

By the end of it all, he'd make sure he had nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup next chapter soon. I finished there.


End file.
